Ett nytt liv
by Bloodykimy
Summary: !OBS! Detta är en Skoluppgitft! Yui träffar Sakamaki bröderna och lägger märke till att något inte stämmer. Men på samma gång så får hon extremt mycket uppmärksamhet från Ayato Sakamaki.


**Hej!**

**Jag äger inte karaktärerna samt att detta är en svenska uppgift. **  
**Jag kommer ta ner denna senare efter att själva uppgiften är klar,  
för jag vill inte ha denna uppe som jag inte ens har lagt ner tid på.  
Notera även att jag inte kommer fortsätta skriva på denna utan skriver hellre en ny och på engelska!**

* * *

Inget ljud kunde höras i omgivningen, endast hur buskarnas löv prasslades med vindens melodi.

Yui satt i en taxi bil på väg till ett nytt hus hon skulle bo i fortsättningen, men hade inte en blekaste aning om vart hon var på väg eller vart hon skulle bo.

Yui kollade ut genom bilfönstret och tittade upp mot himlen där en stor måne lyste upp hela himlen med sitt ljus. Inte långt efter så kunde Yui se en stor herrgård

på hennes sida utav bilen.

Taxin svängde in mot herrgården och stannade strax vid dörringången.  
_  
"Om du vill ha skjuts hem bara säg till" _Sa taxi chauffören till henne och blinkade med ena ögat och gav tummen upp innan han drog iväg.

Yui vände sig om och tittade upp mot dörren som var minst 2-3 meter på höjden. Sakta så gick hon fram till den och knackade men det kom inget svar.  
_  
"H-hallå?"_ ropade Yui försiktigt.

Hon placerade handen försiktigt på den stora mörk bruna dörren och dörren öppnar sig utan att hon har behövt lägga någon form utav kraft för att öppna den.

Med försiktiga steg kliver hon in med sin väska och ropar "hallå" ytligare en gång men får inget svar precis som första gången.

Dörren går igen utav sig själv bakom henne vilket får Yui att hoppa till utav rädsla.

Yui ser sig omkring och noterar för sig själv att det är en väldigt gammal byggnad som märks utav inredningen, tapeterna, hur den är byggd samt design valet utav

alla klädnaderna till möblerna.

En bit bort kan hon se en person ligga på en soffa och vilar eller sov personen mån tro?

Yui drar med sig sin väska och lämnar den på sidan utav soffan.  
_  
"Hallå?_" frågar hon försiktigt men får som vanligt inget svar.

Personen som ligger på soffan är en ung kille som är runt hennes ålder 16-17år, men något stämmer inte, när hon placerar sina fingrar mot hans hand är den all

dess iskall.

Yui får panik och lägger huvudet mot han bröstkorg och hör inte några hjärtslag, han hjärta hade stannat.  
_  
"Jag måste ringa en ambulans!"_ utbrister hon förskräckt.  
_  
" Så nedrans högljudd du ska vara, detta är inte ditt hus." _Säger den unga killen med en grinig röst och sätter sig upp i soffan medan han blänger på henne.  
_  
"Va? men ditt hjärta hade stannat?"_ Utbrister Yui i förvirring och reser sig upp.

Många frågor började yra runt i hennes skalle så som hur kan han prata? hur kan han vara så lugn och även andra frågor yrade omkring.

Killen tittar på Yui med ett flin och drar ner henne under sig på soffan.  
_  
"En mänsklig, huh"_ Säger killen med belåtenhet och flinar samtidigt som han har tagit hennes mobil i från henne.  
_  
"Va?" _Undrar Yui och tittar förvirrat på killen som börjar närma sig hennes ansikte.  
_  
"Du vet redan svart till det" _Säger killen och flinar.

Killen böjer sig ner och drar ett djupt andetag genom näsan när han är vid hennes nacke och flinar ännu större. Yui känner sig väldigt obekväm och har en känsla

att något inte kommer gå som hon har tänkt sig överhuvudtaget. Killen slickar längs sidan på henne nacke, Yui får rysningar längs ryggraden och är beredd på det

värsta.

_"Ayato!" _Ropar en manlig röst.

Killen suckar och sätter sig upp och kliar sig på bakhuvudet. Snabbt som bara den så reser sig Yui från soffan och kliver minst 1 meter bort från killen.  
_  
"Ayato?" _tänkte Yui med undran och tittade snett mot killen som satt på soffa och tittade åt ett annat håll, där stod en lång kille med mörkt lila hår som hade en

skarp blick som riktades mot killen med det matta röd bruna håret som satt på soffan.  
_  
"Ayato, har jag inte sagt till dig att göra sådant på ditt rum?"_ Sade killen med det mörk lila håret med en bestämd röst.

Det tog inte lång tid förens han med det mörka lila håret riktade blicken mot Yui. Hon kunde känna hur blicken spändes, han hade röd lila ögon som var väldigt

djupa.

_"Jag ber om ursäkt, men kan du var snäll och följa efter mig?"_ frågade killen och bugade sig och tittade upp mot Yui med samma hårda blick igen.

Yui nickade och följde försiktigt efter honom, många frågor hade väckts till liv efter som dom nyss hade hänt, tystlåten följde hon dem till ett rum där hon kunde

hitta flera unga killar som satt på en varsin stol och tittade på henne.  
_  
"Så unga dam, nu till den stora frågan. Vem är du och vad gör du här?"_ Frågade han med det mörk lila håret som fortfarande stod upp och hade samma hårda blick

som alltid.

Yui tittade på var och en tog ett steg tillbaka innan hon samlade modet nog att öppna munnen.

_"Mitt namn är Yui Komori, jag är 17år och min pappa skickade hit mig för att han var tvungen att flytta utomlands på grund utav arbete så jag skulle bo här."_

Svarade hon i försvar och placerade båda händerna mot bröstkorgen.

De fem killarna som hon kunde se tittade skeptiskt mot henne och det var uppenbart att dem inte trodde på henne eftersom det verkade som att ingen visste om

något.

_"Shu, har du hört något om detta?"_ frågade han i det mörk lila håret och tittade längst bort i rummet där låg det ytligare en kille som hade blont hår med hörlurar i

öronen.

Den blonda killen gjorde inte en enda rörelse utav svarade: _"Nej...eller jo "han" sa att det skulle komma en hit." _Mindre specifikt kunde det inte vara men han i det

lila håret fick en ändring i hans blick och satte armarna i kors.

_"Jaså, ett offer"_ sade han lågt och tittade bort mot Yui.

_"Ursäkta, mitt namn är Reiji Sakamaki och dessa är mina bröder." Sade_ Reiji och började från höger till vänster.

Reiji Sakamaki en kille runt 18-19år, en väldigt bestämd typ, har mörk lila hår med inslag utav svart och har röd ögon med inslag utav lila rosa.

Kanato Sakamaki en unge kille som inte såg ut att vara mer än 13-14år, har lila hår med vita toppar och ljus lila ögon. Trilling till Laito och Ayato.

Laito Sakamaki en unge kille som såg ut att var runt Yui ålder 17-18år, har röd brunt hår med klar gröna ögon. Trilling till Ayato och Kanato.

Ayato Sakamaki han som drog ner Yui på soffan, har röd brunt hår och har klar gröna ögon, liknar laito väldigt mycket. Trilling till Laito och Kanato. Ayato är väldigt

dominant och ser sig själv som bättre än andra, ser ner på folk.

Shu Sakamaki den blonda killen som låg på soffan ser ut att vara runt 18år och är väldigt mystisk typ utav kille, väldigt tystlåten.

Subaru Sakamaki ser ut att vara yngre än Yui troligen runt 15-16år, han har vitt hår och röda ögon. En mystisk typ av person säger inte så mycket och gillar att

vara för sig själv.

Yui memorerade namnen och kopplade ihop dem med rätt namn och rätt ansikte. Hon kunde känna av att saker och ting var annorlunda så som att Ayatos hjärta

inte slog och att han var ovanligt kall.

Hon kunde inte förstå varför men hade sina aningar, men ville inte acceptera det.

Det var ju knappast så att vampyrer existera, det var ju bara en massa påhitt enligt Yui, men när hon stod framför alla dessa killar så var det sten klart att dem var

vampyrer men hon vägrade acceptera det, snarare hon ville inte.

Yui blev hänvisad till sitt rum utav Reiji och sedan blev lämnad ensam i hennes rum. Hon lade sig ner på hennes säng helt utslagen. Yui lade sin hand mot sin

panna och tittade upp mot taket.

_"Vilken dag..." _tänkte hon för sig själv och blundade.

Ayato stod i ett utav Yuis hörn i rummet och tittade på henne medan hon låg i sängen. Yui hade inte märkt än att Ayato var i hennes rum, så han tog det till sin

användning.

_"Så du kan vara söt?" _sade han med ett flin och hade förflyttat sig så han satt på hennes säng bredvid henne och tittade ner på henne.

Yui flyger upp och nästan kolliderar med Ayato. Hon backar ifrån honom tills hon trillar ur sängen med en duns.

_"H-hur kom du in? när?"_ klämde hon fram och tittade skräckslaget på honom.

_"Har varit här ända sen du klev in i rummet."_ svarade Ayato och lutade sig mot sin hand medan han tittade ner på Yui som satt på golvet och kollade upp.

_"Har du någon fetisch med att glo på folk som vilar eller sover eller vadå?" _Frågade Yui i försök med att kontra.

Yui ställer sig upp och borstar av sig smuts från rumpan. Ayato tittar ner lite så att luggen täcker hans ögon från Yuis synvinkel och ger ifrån sig ett stort flin. Yui

märkte inget förens hon kände att Ayato tog tag i hennes arm och drog ner henne en gång till fast på hennes säng denna gång.

Ayato placerade sig ovanför Yui och stod på alla fyra, han tittade ner på henne och flina stort som vanligt.

_"Denna gång så kan ingen komma och störa oss."_ sade han med belåtenhet och böjde sig ner mot Yuis nacke och forstatte där dem blev avbrutna sist.

_"Vad ska du göra?!"_ utbrister Yui och börjar streta emot men känner att hon inte kan röra på sig. _"Så stark, kan inte bryta mig loss." _tänkte Yui och tittar åt andra

hållet.

_"Vad tror du? svaret vet du redan."_ påstod Ayato och satte tänderna i Yuis nacke.

Yui bet ihop och tårarna började samlas i hennes ögon, smärtan i nacken och yrseln som började komma sakta. Hon kunde känna hur Ayato slickade upp blodet

som rann utanför och satte ner tänderna igen. Yui knep ihop ögonen så hårt hon kunde och försökte slita sig loss från Ayatos grepp men det var förgäves.

När Ayato väl släppte taget om hennes handleder och tog tummen för att torka upp blodet som rann längs sidan utan munnen, var Yui för yr för att kunna streta

emot så hon bara låg där med tårarna rinnandes längs kinderna och tittade på Ayato med en halv medvetande blick.

_"varför?"_ frågad Yui och försökte hålla sig vaken.

_"För att du störde min sömn tidigare?"_ Sade Ayato skeptiskt.

_"Bara däför?! du är hemsk!"_ utbrast Yui i tårar och kände hur medvetandet började försvinna.

_"Innan ditt medvetande försvinner så har jag några saker att säga. Ja, jag är en vampyr, du kommer inte bli en vampyr genom att jag har druckit ditt blod. Jag _

_äger dig, både din kropp och själ."_ svarade Ayato med en väldigt dominerande röst.

Yui tittade på Ayato med uppspärrade ögon och känner hur tårarna väller fram ännu mer, men av någon anledning var hon inte förvånad över att hon nyss blev

biten av Ayato och fick sitt blod drucket utav honom. Hon visste att det uppenbart att det skulle ske om dem var vampyrer vilket det visades sig att hon hade rätt i,

men hon var besviken med att han inte kunde har frågat eller var mer omtänksam.

_"Du tillhör mig"_ Sa Ayato och log med en mer omtänksam känsla i.

Yui märkte det men hennes ögonlock hade blivit för tunga och snart efter så svimmade hon. Ayato tittade ner på henne och hade varken ett flin eller leende på

läpparna utan tittade på henne som om hon var väldigt skör och skulle gå sönder om han så rörde henne. Han lutade sig ner mot hennes ansikte och när det bara

ca centimeter kvar mellan hennes läppar och hans så stannade han till. Ayato tvekade en sekund men placerade sina läppar mot hennes och lät det vara för några

sekunder innan han klev av henne.

Han satte sig bredvid henne och tittade på henne medan hon bara låg där.

_"Du är verkligen söt."_ Sa han med låg röst och tog bort lite utav hennes blonda hår från hennes ansikte, samt torkade bort hennes tårar.

Ayato lämnade senare hennes rum efter han hade bäddat ner henne i sängen.

Några timmar senar så vaknade Yui upp och tittade sig omkring.

_"Han e borta?"_ Tänkte hon och märkte att hon var nerbäddad. Hon log lite smått och fnissade. _"Han verkar vara en sådan person som inte erkänner vad han _

_känner utan visar endast sin dominanta sida."_ Sade hon för sig själv lågt och märkte sedan att han satt framför henne igen.

_"SLUTA PLOPPA UPP SÅDÄR UTAN FÖRVARNING!"_ utbrast hon och flög bakåt samtidigt som hon drog upp täcket upp till nacken.

_"Mitt hus, Jag får göra vad jag vill."_ påstod Ayato och började skratta åt hennes reaktion.

_"Iiiiih!" _Yui kastade kuddar på Ayato och sedan grävde ner sig under täcket.

_"Du är för söt vet du det?"_ Konstatera han och förflyttade sig strax efter att han hörde att Laito ropade efter honom.

_"Jag vill hem . . ."_ sa Yui tyst för sig själv och drog täcket över huvudet. 

Fortsättning Följer. . .


End file.
